paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sleeping Lani
Sleeping Lani By Rockydog13 Characters: Princess Aurora-Lani Prince Arthur-Ace(mentioned once) King Stefan-Chase Queen Leah-Skye Prince Philip-Dylan King Hubert-Zuma Flora-Princess Fauna-Tundra Merryweather-Rosie Malificent- CJ Summary: The Paw Patrol Version of the classic story of Sleeping Beauty '' Story: ''In a faraway land, long ago, lived King Chase and Queen Skye. Many years they longed for a child, and finally, the wish was granted. A pair of beautiful pups were born, they called them Ace and Lani. They named their son after the goodness they shared and their daughter after the heavens because they both were good and angels. Ace was born before the moon rose to the midnight alignment and Lani was born after it passed it. Then two great holidays were proclaimed, so that all of high or low estate, might pay homage to the infant children. Our story beings on Lani's joyful day. Ace was taken to another part of the castle so he could rest after his day and the royal couple awaited their lifelong friend. Trumpets Herald: Their royal majesties, King Zuma and Prince Dylan. Fondly had these two monarchs hoped their kingdoms to unite, they proudly announced that when Lani was at the age of 3 years old, she would be betrothed to Dylan. Dylan brought the gift of a royal dowry, while he looked uncertainly at his future bride. Trumpets and sparkling light from the ceiling Herald: Their most honored and exalted excellencies, the three good fairies, Mistress Princess, Mistress Tundra, and Mistress Rosie! The three fairies fluttered up to the infant in her bassinet. Tundra: Oh, the little darling! The Fairies: Your Majesties. Princess: Each of us will bestow upon the child but a single gift each. No more, no less. Little princess, my gift shall be the gift of beauty. With a shake of her collar, golden sparkles fluttered around the puppy. One gift, beauty pure. Gold of sunshine in her fur. A heart so pure that's hard to find, She'll look enchanting but also be kind. Tundra: Tiny princess, my gift, shall be the gift of song. When her collar shook, light purple sparkles landed on the puppy's head. One gift, the gift of song, beautiful her whole life long, the animals both gentle and wild, will join her serenade and be mild. Rosie: Sweet princess, my gift shall be.... Before she could finish, the doors opened with a gust of wind, banners flew and with a crash of lightning, she came in with her pet eagle. Tundra: Why, it's Malefipup! Rosie: What's she doing here? Princess: Shh!!! Malefipup: Well! What a impressive gathering, King Chase. Royalty, Nobility, the Gentry and laughs how ironic, even the mutts. Tundra: Oh! A small growl rose and Princess held her back. Malefipup: I wonder why I did not receive an invitation. Rosie: You were not welcome. Malefipup: Not. chuckles ''Oh dear this is awkward. I had hoped it was a small error. Well in that case, I shall leave. Queen Skye: And you aren't angered by this your empress? Malefipup: Why no your highness, and to show I bear no ill will, I too shall give a gift to the child. ''With that the three fairies surrounded her. ''Listen well, everyone! ''Bangs her staff. The princess shall indeed grow in beauty and kindness, loved by all whom know her, but before the sun sets on her third birthday, she shall prick her paw on the thorn of a blackberry bush, and die! Skye: Running to the bassinet, ''Oh no! Malefipup: ''Cackling Chase: Seize that foul pup! With that, the guards surrounded her. Malefipup: Get back you fools! With a crash of lightning and a cackle, she and her eagle vanished, leaving the parents worrying and fearful. Princess: Do not fear, your majesties, Rosie still has her gift to give. King Chase: Then she could undo this terrible spell placed on our daughter? Rosie: Oh No sir! Princess; Oh Malefipup's spells are far to powerful. Tundra: But she could help! Rosie: But... Tundra: Do your best my dear. Princess: Yes go on dear. Rosie: Shaking her collar as red sparkles circled around the puppy, ''Sweet Princess, if through that awful pup's muck, a thorn your paw should struck, a light of hope there is in this, the gift I give to you. This prophecy you will keep, but not in death, just sleep. With the light of heaven above, the spell shall break, with a kiss of true love. ''For true love conquers all. But King Chase, still worried about his little girl, did then and there decree that all blackberries were to be picked and every bush in the kingdom be burned that very day, and so t'was done. Watching the bonfire, the three good fairies were in thought. Princess: Oh, what nonsense. Tundra: Now come have some biscuits dear, it will work out somehow. Rosie: Well that campfire won't stop Malefipup. Princess: I know but what will. Tundra: Maybe we could talk to her... Rosie: Talk?! Princess: To Malefipup?! Tundra: She can't be that terrible. Princess: Oh she is. Rosie: I'd like to turn her into a fluffy pup toy! Tundra: Dear, that's not a nice thing to say, even if it is true. Princess: We can't our magic won't work like that. Tundra: It can only make others happy and do good. Rosie: Well it would make me happy. Princess: There must be a way. Rubbing her head ''I got it! Tundra and Rosie: What?! Rosie: Sh! Even walls have ears! ''Shrinking down ''Follow me '' the three shrunk and went into a jewelry box and closed it. Princess; I will turn her into a cherry blossom tree. Rosie: Malefipup? Princess: No the princess! Tundra: She will make a beautiful tree. Princess: And a tree can't prick its paw, it's got none, she will be safe. Rosie: Until Malefipup sends a lightning storm. Princess: Grim look ''Oh dear. Tundra: She always ruined your lovely trees and topiary bushes. Princess; You're right and she'd expect this from us. Rosie: What do we do? She knows everything. Tundra: No she doesn't know about love, kindness, and the happiness of helping. Sometimes I think she should try and she would be happy. Princess: Tundra, you're a genius! We have to plan this, the old cottage in the glen, by the stream, of course the King and Queen may protest but when we explain its the only way to avoid the curse. Rosie: Explain what? Princess: About the three mother dogs, raising a foundling pup in the woods. Tundra; Who are they? I'd like to meet them. Princess: Turn around '' With a shake of her collar, the three were transformed from fairies to mortals. '' Tundra: US! Princess: We will feed her and wash her and Tundra: Rock her to sleep, oh I love it. But do you think we could? Princess: If mortals can do it so can we. Rosie: And we have our magic. Princess: Oh No! No Magic! Give me those collars, oh, better lose the wings to. Rosie; Wait! We never did anything without magic! ''trying to flee but is stopped by Princess. Princess: That's why Malefipup will never suspect. We all pitch in it will be fine, give me the collar. Taking the collars. ''Hurry, we must tell their majesties immediately. Tundra and Rosie: Princess! You forgot us! ''The three resumed normal size. So the king and queen watched with sad hearts as one of their prized possessions, their precious daughter, disapered into the night. Sad times followed the kingdom, but as the time for the princess's third birthday grew near, the entire kingdom began to gain hope. For everyone knew that when Malefipup's domain, the dark hill, rumbled with her anger and fury, her dark prophecy had not yet been fulfilled. Malefipup: Unbelievable!! Thunder! ''3 years and no sign of her, she could not have disappeared! You searched everywhere? The town, the mountains, the forests? Grunt: Everywhere including the pup beds. Malefipup: Pup beds! Did you hear that my pet? All these years, they have been looking for a puppy. ''Laughing ''Fool! Dunce! Incompetent Moron! ''With a wave of her staff, the grunt ran out shocking with purple sparks. ''Oh! he's a lost cause, a mockery to the forces of darkness. My pet. ''Motioning to her eagle. You are my last hope. Look everywhere. Search for a dog of 3 with fur of sunshine and a heart of gold. Go and don't fail me. The eagle flew off on the search. Unknown to Malefipup, the good fairies carried out their plan, and the puppy transformed into a beautiful young dog and they called her Angel. On this her third birthday, the good fairies planned a party and a surprise. Rosie: What about that one? Princess: I like it too. Tundra: She will look beautiful in that. We should lower the shoulder length and then add a few ribbons and bows on the bottom. Rosie: We should make it red. Princess: No no yellow. Tundra: How will we get her out of the house? We cannot do anything with her here. Lani: Humming and coming down the stairs hearing them and smiles. Oh! What are you three dears up to, need some help? Princess: Up to? Rosie: Up to? Tundra: Up to? We're up to nothing. But we need you to collect and pick some herbs and berries. Lani: But I picket some yesterday. Tundra: We need lots more. I forgot we need blueberries. Now don't hurry back. Princess: Handing her her basket and putting her shawl on her head. Don't go to far. Rosie: Don't speak to strangers. Good-bye dear! Lani: Bye! Walks away with the basket to the woods '' Rosie: I wonder if she suspected? Princess: Of course not! Now hurry we have to get these done. Rosie: I'll get the collars. Tundra: Collars? Oh No! Princess: No Magic! Rosie: But the 3 years are almost over. Princess: We are taking no chances. Tundra: I'll make the cake. 3 layers with purple and red forget me nots. Rosie: You cook? Princess: She always wanted to and this is her last chance. We will make the dress and you are the dummy. Rosie: It's yellow I thought it was going to be red. Princess: Nonsense, sunshine yellow is her color. Tundra: Oh it seems like yesterday we brought her here. ''All three remember and tear up at the fact of giving her up. Princess: Oh look at us acting like ninnies, she will be back soon we have to hurry. With that the three got to work and deep in the woods, Lani was off to the meadow singing unknown to her, a familiar yet distant pup was there, Lani: Vocalizing, ''I wonder, I wonder, I wonder when will my true love find me, and love me to the end of time. ''Sitting down on a log enjoying the company of her woodland friends and tell them about her dream pup. ''I fooled my aunts while they told me not to speak to strangers. You know, the pup I see is someone I know. I met him in my dreams. ''She closed her eyes and started humming while the bunny and a bird ran and found a blue cloak and hat unknowing it belonged to some-pup. They put it on and walked to Lani. Chittering Lani: gasp ''Why, its my dream pup. Oh! Your Majesty. ''Curtsying '' You know I am not supposed to speak to strangers, but we met before. I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream. I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam. Yet I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem. But if I know you, I know what you'll do. You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream ''Vocalizing as the two danced but at that moment, a brown paw grabbed the cape and pulled the critters back But if I know you, I know what you do You love me at once The way you did once upon a dream Lani head another voice and saw the rabbit tied in the cape in a tree. '' Lani: Oh! Dylan: I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Lani: Its okay, but you you're a Dylan: A Stranger? But we met before Lani: Where? ''Puzzled Dylan Once Upon a Dream I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream. I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam. And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem. But if I know you, I know what you'll do. You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream. Dylan: What's your name? Lani: Angel. Dylan: Angel, it sounds beautiful like the mid-morning sun. Lani: Oh I have to go! Goodbye Dylan: Wait! When Will I see you again? Lani: Um Tonight! Dylan: Where? Lani: At the cottage, near the stream! Lani ran back her heart a flutter because she met a lovely familiar dream pup. However, back at the cottage, things were not going so good. Tundra's attempt at baking left a goopy feeling and the dress looked like something off a rag-doll pup. Tundra: Humming There oh! Holds it up with a stick ''What do you think? Princess: Oh its a interesting cake. Tundra: It will be solid and better once its baked you know. Princess: Of course dear, oh what do you think of the dress? Tundra: It's not like the one in the book. Princess: I improved on it. Maybe a few more bows and a little fringe here what do you think? Tundra: Maybe yes oh what do you think Rosie? Rosie: I think we fooled ourselves enough! We should think about Angel and what she thinks of this mess! I think what I thunk before. I am getting those collars now. Tundra: Princess. I think she's right this time. Rosie: ''Muffled Here they are, a little slobbery but good as new! Princess: Whoa careful, quick close the doors! Tundra shut the windows! Oh! Fill every crack, we are not taking any chances! Shutting and plugging everything but forgot the fireplace. Now Tundra make the cake, Rosie, clean the room and I will make the dress hurry. With that the three got their collars on and got to work, the cake was remixed and shaped in instantly cooked, the house looked shinier, and the dress once a rag-mess was now fit to grace the queen except for one flaw. Rosie: Not Yellow! Ugh make it red! Shaking her tag, the dress turned rose red. Princess: Rosie! Make it Yellow. Shaking her tag, it turned back. Rosie: Make it Red! Princess: Yellow! Rosie: Red! With that, Princess jumped and her clothes turned red! While Rosie laughed, her clothes turned yellow and one thing after another, red and yellow sparks flew all over the place and flew out the chimney when a certain eagle saw and was hit. It finally stopped when the dress was hit by both colors and looked like a mess. Princess: Oh! Look what you did! This is a mess! Tundra: Listen, gasp its Angel. Changing back to their normal colors, ''Princess: Enough! Make it yellow now hide! ''Grabbing tundra as she lit the last candle. Rosie: Red! The three hid the collars. Lani: Aunt Princess, Tundra, Rosie, I'm back. Where is everyone. Seeing the cake and dress ''Oh! Wha.. Fairies: Surprise! Happy birthday! Lani: You are wonderful, I am happy today wait until you meet him. Tundra: Him? You met some stranger? Lani: We met before once upon a dream. ''Humming while taking Tundra and waltzing. Rosie: Oh no! She's in love. Lani: What's the matter? I am 3 years old. Princess: it's not that dear, you are already betrothed to Prince Dylan. Unknown to them a certain eagle watched and smirked as he flew off to tell his master. Lani: But I can't I have to be a Princess: A Princess and you are. Tundra: You are Princess Lani and tonight we are taking you back to your parents, King Chase and Queen Skye. Lani: I can't! He's coming here tonight and I said I would meet him here. Rosie; I'm sorry dear, you can never see that young pup again. Lani: Tearfully, No! No! I can't! Running upstairs crying Rosie: We thought she would be happy. Later that day, the four dogs made there way back to the palace but unknown to them a dark shadow followed. Tundra: I think we should wait until after sunset, you said no chances Princess. Princess: Nonsense, it will be fine. In hear my dear. Taking off Lani's cloak revealing her red gown. ''Now for the final touch, ''conjuring a tiara and placing it on her head, a gift crowning the beauty. Poor Lani still heartbroken about losing the pup she met broke down and cried and the three felt she needed time alone. However, she was not alone. Malefipup: Playing music and singing. With that Lani was in a trance and followed it through a portal. Tundra: We should tell King Chase about the boy. Rosie: Why shouldn't we, the poor girl is crushed, listen to her- Princess: Listen! Malefipup! Angel! Oh why did we leave? The three followed her through the portal looking and calling for her unknown to them, Malefipup conjured a blackberry bush with green thorns. Tunrda: Angel! Don't touch anything! Malefipup: Pick some berries, its okay. With that, Lani picked some pricking her paw. The three came in and saw the wicked dog. Malefipup: You weak-minded fools, thinking you could fool me, the master of darkness! Here's your little princess! Moving her cloak to find Lani on the floor asleep before leaving cackling as the sun vanished. Tundra: I will never forgive myself for letting this happen. Crying Princess: We are all to blame. The three crying tucked her into bed while placing a red rose in her paws. Rosie: Poor King Chase and Queen Skye! Tundra: They will be heartbroken when they learn the truth. Princess: They won't learn the truth. Rosie and Tundra: Huh? Princess: We will put everyone to sleep until Lani awakes. With that the three hovered all over the palace putting the entire kingdom to sleep and when they got to the Royal Court, Princess heard something alarming from King Zuma. '' King Zuma: ''Sleepy Oh Chase, I am afraid I have bad news. My son, Dylan says he has fallen in love with Angel. He says he met her Yawning Princess: Angel?! Where did he meet her? Tell Me! King Zuma: Once upon a dream'' before falling asleep.'' Princess: Once upon a Angel! Prince Dylan! With that, she flew to the others. ''Come on! We have to get back to the cottage, I'll explain on the way. ''The three took off to the cottage unknowing that Dylan was already there and so was a unwelcome guest. Dylan knocked on the door. Voice: Come in. He entered and was tackled, tied up, and gagged. He fought hard to get free but to little avail. He stopped when he saw the evil witch in front of him. Malefipup: Well! This is a surprise. I set my trap for a common pup and look, I caught a prince.Cackling ''Take him to my castle but gently my minion. ''The two took the pup to the palace while moments later, the three fairies,got back to find the result of the struggle with a blue hat on the floor. Rosie Tundra and Princess: Gasp, Malefipup! Tundra: She has Prince Dylan! Princess: At her palace on the dark hill. Rosie: We can't go there! Princess; We will, and we must! The dark hill looked like a black mound covered in the most profound darkness and the castle was in decay. The three fairies flew there past the guards to see a celebration in the hall. Sitting on her throne petting her eagle, was the wicked pup smirking. Malefipup: What a pity Prince Dylan can't enjoy the happiness. Let's go cheer him up my pet. They walked to a prison cell in her dungeon, inside was Prince Dylan, in a chain collar and lunged at the witch. ''Oh cheer up Prince Philip. You should relax and think of the bright side. ''She conjures a image in her staff, ''Look the same maiden you meet in the forest today. A princess with fur of sunshine and a heart of gold, awaiting true love's kiss to wake her up. ''Showing a old dog leaving her palace. ''10 years pass and true love conquers all! ''Cackling. ''Come my pet, let us leave our guest with his happy thoughts. ''Locking the door. ''For the first time in 3 years, I will sleep well. ''The eagle looked suspiciously around thinking they weren't alone and he was right. The three fairies in in the mouth of a gargoyle and when the two left, they got to work. Princess opened the lock and Tundra frees Dylan. Princess: Wait Dylan, the road to true love is still blocked by many more perils you must face yourself so arm yourself with the shield of justice and the sword of honor! Now come on, we have to hurry! As the 4 leave the eagle spots them and sounds the alarm, the soldiers attack them but Dylan fends them away. Arrows and boulders fall but the fairies turn them into fluffy chew toys and biscuits. The eagle flew off to warn his master but Rosie had enough of that bird and flies after him trying to hit him with her magic and finally gets him and turns him into a floral topiary! Malefipup: Enough! You, tell them to gasp! ''Oh no! Its impossible! ''Seeing them leave, she conjures a bolt of lightning to take out the bridge but the fairies help. They left the realm of the dark hill and head for King Chase and Queen Skye's castle. Malefipup: A forest of thorns shall be his prison. A cloud of fog forever block his vision. Now go with a will, and serve me well. Surround Chase and Skye's Castle, I cast my spell! With that, the palace was surrounded by sharp thorns and a fog blinded his vision but he moved valiantly through and made it to the castle. Malefipup: No! This cannot happen! With a flash of lightning she appeared at the gate of the castle. ''Now you shall deal with me oh prince, and the powers of darkness! She transformed into a powerful Green Dragon and breathed purple fire. Tundra: Watch out Dylan! Up this way! ''The four head up a rock to a cliff, he fought the dragon valiantly and fended her off but a blast of fire knocked the shield away. The dragon cackled. Princess: Sword of honor, fly swift and true, that darkness falls and good shines through! With that, the sword pierced her tail and drained her power. The dragon transformed into a pup and was quickly in a pup-crate, due to Rosie! The thorns and fog vanished and the four put Malefipup in the dungeon and ran up to Lani's room. Seeing her, Dylan's eyes sparkled and with a lick on her cheek, her color returned and she awoke smiling. The three fairies cheered and cried happily. Soon after, the entire kingdom awoke, with the royal family and with a fanfare, the new couple came down and made the proper greeting before Lani ran to hug her parents and brother before taking Dylan's paw and starting a waltz. Up in the balcony, the fairies watched. Tundra: Sniffling '' Princess: Why Tundra, what's the matter? Tundra: ''Sighs Oh I love happy endings. Princess: So do I Gasp Red! A small growl arose and she shook her color ''Yellow! ''The dress turned yellow. Rosie: Red! The dress turned red. Tundra:Oh no, here we go again! The two danced into the night to the music. Chorus:'' I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream. I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam. Yet I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem. But if I know you, I know what you'll do. You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream. '' As the two danced, the two kissed another kiss of true love and they all lived happily ever after. The End. Category:Movie Category:Lani